


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #9 -- Really rough, shovey sex

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dreams and Nightmares, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, rough sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben tries to find a way to cope with his nightmares.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #9 -- Really rough, shovey sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Normally, Poe wouldn’t be doing this. Normally. But considering that Ben’s had yet another nightmare, it’s become almost a habit. Almost. It hasn’t completely overtaken them, but it’s one of those nights where Poe’s indulging Ben’s request to for the love of the Force, make him hurt.

Poe shoves him against the wall, catching his bottom lip between his teeth even as he kisses him, and he tastes so sweet and so very good that Poe wants more. He searches Ben’s mouth like he never wants to stop, tears off Ben’s pajamas ruthlessly and begins to run his hands over Ben’s chest. A well-built, toned chest, slick with sweat from the nightmare he had. Ben reciprocates, tearing open Poe’s pajamas, and they’re both scrabbling for skin, they’re both eager for closeness.

Ben breaks the kiss if only to husk out, “Harder. Leave your marks. Please.”

“What do you need?” Poe’s lips feel tender and swollen all the while from the kiss.

“I need your teeth.”

“You want me to bite you?”

“Please.”

Poe does, and the feeling of Ben’s skin beneath his teeth is amazing. He doesn’t bite hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for Ben to scream, hard enough for Ben to plead loud enough for all of Yavin to hear.

He laves his tongue over the bite mark on Ben’s neck, and he looks up at Ben. “Everyone’s going to see that mark in the morning, aren’t they?” he says. “Everyone’s going to know what we did last night. You’re going to feel my teeth sinking into that smooth skin. You’re going to feel that mark in the morning.”

Ben shivers, though not unpleasantly. “Please.”

“You want me to mark you?”

“More.”

Poe moves downward, nibbling and biting around Ben’s nipples, down his belly, even over that one barely noticeable bit of fat that he hates so much, and in turn, he feels Ben’s nails digging into his back, scraping down. Poe moans; just the feeling of Ben’s fingers raking down his back is just perfect.

“More, Ben,” he says. “Kriff up my back if you have to. Just...more.”

Ben obeys.

“Stars, if this is what you do when I’m marking you as mine, just imagine what it’s like when I’m inside you. When I’m inside that tight, hot hole of yours, thrusting into your perfect body.”

“Please.” Ben says.

“Get the lube.”

One use of the Force later and the lube is in Ben’s hands.

“Get on the bed,” Poe says. “And don’t move.”

Ben obeys. Poe prepares him before entering him and stars, this feels so very good. Ben is so tight, so hot, and his all but wanton moans just make things better. So much better. Poe thrusts into him all while strategically stroking him off, carefully working his body, and occasionally leaving more bites that Ben’s going to sport in the morning.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Poe says. “So damn gorgeous. I love it when you kriff up my back, leave your marks. You are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met.”

Ben’s reveling in the praise. He’s so starved of praise he’ll do anything to get it, and Poe’s heart aches for him. It’s not fair that Ben has to be treated like this, made to feel inadequate, stupid, spoiled, untalented, anything like that. He wants Poe’s love like a thirsty man looking for water on Tatooine, and Poe will give it to him freely, even in the context of this.

“Your body -- stars, you’ve got a captivating body. Big everywhere, strong. I love running my hands over your toned chest and that perfect stomach, feeling your smooth skin under my fingers. You’re so gorgeous. You know I love kriffing you, being inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And you love it. So eager for my cock inside you. In your mouth, in your ass, either way goes. You’re so...hungry for me.” Poe’s aching, and he needs release so much. He needs to come inside Ben, he needs --

He releases inside Ben, growling his name, and Ben comes not long after, crying out Poe’s. They collapse together, and Poe gets up, kissing Ben’s forehead before he goes to get the bacta.

He goes first, rubbing it on Ben’s bites to heal them. “How are you feeling?” he says, softer now.

“A bit better.” Ben sighs. “I just wish the nightmares would leave, Poe...”

“I know.” Seeing Ben in pain...it’s like that pain becomes Poe’s. “I didn’t hurt you too -- ’’

“No,” Ben says. “I wanted you to make it hurt.” He smiles. “You did that. Thank you.”

“Anything,” Poe says. And even as Ben applies the bacta to his back, even as they drift off on their sides, Poe’s arms around Ben, Poe hopes that neither one of them has to do this again. 


End file.
